Patching Up The Unfinished
by Tennman's gurl
Summary: Will Scott's trip home spoil everything he has between him and Shelby? And what he has at Horizon? **CHAPTER 8 ADDED **
1. Patching Up the Unifinished chp I

Hey y'allz

Hey y'allz...as you read from my name, you'd realize that I'm an original *NSYNC writer. But after watching the exciting lives of Higher Ground, I decided to write a fanfic on it. 

Y'all on the Haydenchristensen.com message board: I'm Smurf!

Well, here goes! This story takes place after the 22 episodes of Higher Ground.

Please read and review!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or the Higher Ground people used in my story. (No kidding I don't)

****

Patching Up the Unfinished

"We're going to get caught, one of these days." Shelby Merrick smiled as she pulled

away from his gentle lips.

"I don't care, then let us be caught." A deep voice replied before he pulled her back into a kiss.

"All that money for this school and yet, the Janitor's Shed can't be improved." Shelby chuckled, entwining her fingers into his ruffled blond hair.

He couldn't help but laughed at her comment. He took a step back, with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, thinking that this moment cannot be better. Everything seemed to be looking up in his life, after having the chance to talk to his mother again, and picking up the pieces of the broken relationship with his dad. He looked at her long blonde hair, her cloudy blue eyes- all of her. The cloudy blue eyes that he was able to clear up. He broke into her strong brick walls that she had, protecting her. An act- you might call it. Everyone looked at her as "The" Bitch, but to him, she was an angel. His angel. The only person that he could connect with. 

"What? Why are you looking at me all funny?" Shelby got impatient as he smiling as he looked at her.

"Cause you're beautiful." He simply answered. 

Shelby shyly blushed, tucking her long hair behind her ears. 

Suddenly a creak was heard as light poured into the shed. Ezra Friedkin and Daisy Lipenowski entered, wearing PFDs. 

"Ahh...and what are we lovebirds doing here, in these wee hours of the morning?" Daisy teased, taking off her PFD.

"Scott! Shelby! I am shocked to find you two here? Might I ask, what were you two doing?" Ezra sarcastically stated, acting like he was surprised.

"Things that you'll never do, Freakin." Shelby threw one back at him.

"Oh...now that is going to take time to heal." Ezra pretended a bow had hit him straight in the heart, as he whimpered in pain. 

"I would get out of here if I were you, Scott. Peter's looking for you." As Daisy threw a last glance to them before she took off into the lunchroom for kitchen duties.

Ezra followed her as she took off, leaving Shelby and Scott alone in the Janitor's Shed again.

"I wonder what Peter wants this time." Scott sighed, walking from the corner they were in.

"Maybe it's another progress report." Shelby smiled, joining him in the center of the shed.

"I guess I better go." Scott returned a smile, walking towards her.

"The door's that way." Shelby laughed, pointing the other way.

Scott Barringer embraced her as it muffled her laughs. She clenched her hands on his vest, treasuring every moment of it. She's never been loved, she's never experienced being cared for. Last year was a hard year, when she's first met Scott and problems with her Stepdad. It was hard for her when Scott couldn't accept her past; but they managed to get through it together. But things started looking up by the end of last year; all her worries disappeared: Jess wasn't getting hurt anymore, Scott understood her past and her Stepdad was history.

Scott reluctantly pulled away and sheepishly smiled. A smile that Shelby cannot turn away from. He fingers lingered on hers as he approached the door. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the Janitor's Shed, leaving Shelby there.

Scott ran his left hand in his blond ruffled hair, his fingers entwining in his curls. He looked around to find Auggie Ciceros walking towards him.

"Hey meat, where ya going? We have kitchens." Auggie spoke up, stopping Scott in his mid tracks.

"I gotta see Peter first." Scott explained, pointing to his office.

"Aiight." Auggie departed after doing a manly handshake to his friend.

Scott stepped into the lodge and found his way to Peter's office. His mind cautiously wondered why he was called as he saw another figure in the room. He sat down underneath the sign, "Peter Scarbrow's Office". His mind pondered why he had to be talked to. His piercing blue eyes paced back and forth at the clock and the office. Every time he was called to talk to, something bad happened. Last time, it was Child Protective Services; a sometime ago, it was his Dad and Elaine coming for a visit. He shuddered at the thought of that sick woman. 

"Scott? Earth to Scott!" A familiar masculine voice was heard.

Scott shook off his thoughts and looked up, to find Peter outside of his office.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Scott abruptly blurted out, following him into his office.

"Yeah, sit down." Peter shut the door and paced to his desk.

"So am I in trouble or something?" Scott asked sarcastically.

"Actually, no...this is just your progress report. You've been doing increasingly well, since you've enrolled here. You're doing very well in your classes and your participation is excellent. I'm proud of you, Scott." Peter cocked an eyebrow.

Scott smiled in recognition of his accomplishments.

"Also, with such great progress, you're granted to go home for the weekend. Of course, we will not force you to do so. If you're up for it, you'll be leaving tomorrow. If you're not, you can stay." Peter added.

Scott smiled as he heard the words, "Going Home". He would have never thought he'd would hear those words here. But will going home do him good? Even though Elaine is gone, will he have a hard time dealing with the terrible memories? Will going home mend he and his dad's relationship? Questions sunk into his deep skull.

"You don't have to give me your answer now, you can tell me by tomorrow morning." Peter saw Scott's face expression, seeing that he had trouble deciding.

Scott nodded as he exited Peter's office. A part of him wanted to go home, for he has longed it for so long. But the other part of him was in fear that the old memories would return and that he would have trouble dealing with it. Even though Elaine wouldn't be there to bother him, the memories were still existent. He slowly paced into the kitchen, for it was the Cliffhanger's day to do kitchens.

"FOR THE LAST TIME TWIG, I'M NOT DOING THE POTS AND PANS! I DID THEM YESTERDAY!" A feminine voice was heard that brought a smile to Scott's face. It's times like these that makes him realize how great it is to have went to Horizon and met these great- yet weird- people.

Shelby ran out of the kitchen as Juliette Waybourne chased he with gloves on and a wet sponge in her hand.

"SHELBY!" Juliette whined the way a prom queen would when given such a dirty job.

Shelby didn't look where she was going and crashed into Scott. He couldn't help but smile as Shelby ended in his arms.

"Oh Scott, you're here. Do you think you can wash the..." Juliette began.

"Not a chance, Jules." Scott smirked, walking into the kitchen and putting on his apron.

"Hey, you seem like you're in a good mood. What did Peter say?" Shelby asked, returning to her chores in the kitchen.

"Just a few encouraging words on my progress report." Scott forced a smile, but it was obvious to Shelby that he had something else on his mind.

"Then what's wrong? You don't look so happy." Shelby tried to catch Scott's eyes to see what was clouding it up.

"Peter said that, since I'm doing better, I can go home for the weekend." Scott explained.

"That's great! Then what's wrong? (She grasped it abruptly.) Is it about Elaine?" Shelby lowered her voice.

"I don't know. I just don't know..." Scott reached his left hand to his neck and rubbed it as he was tense.

Shelby nodded and decided to leave Scott alone for him to think things through. She knew that once he was ready to talk, he'd go to her. She continued rinsing the dishes as her mind pondered about the downfalls of him going back home.

"Trouble in paradise?" Daisy sarcastically stated, helping Shelby out.

"I don't know." Shelby stated boldly as the hot water splash onto the plates.

A silence formed among them and she decided to speak up, for Daisy has always been a great listener.

"Peter gave Scott permission to go home but he doesn't know if he should go." She muttered underneath her breath.

"How does that concern you?" Daisy asked politely, making sure her tone didn't sound offending.

"I don't know, but what if things change between him and I when he comes back? What if something causes us to be apart?" Shelby turned off the water and turned to Daisy.

"In two days? Shelby, it's not like you to worry about something this tiny. You've live through more drama than that." Daisy teased.

"I don't want to hold him back from anything, neither do I want things or people to hurt him." Shelby glanced over at Scott as he adjusted his apron.

"Shelby, you can't protect him forever. You and Scott have been through so much already, what is two days apart going to do to you guys? Let him decide and just hope things go the way you want them to. You really have nothing you can do about it." Daisy patted her friend on the back and went off to the cafeteria for ice cream.

_I hope you're right, Dais.. I really do. _Shelby thought to herself before she followed Daisy out the kitchen.

So? What chu think? Read n' Review! 


	2. Patching Up the Unfinshed chp II

Hey

Hey...I'm back with the second chapter! Well, I hope y'all like it!

Read n' Review! 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters of Higher Ground....J 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Shelby exited the kitchen, throwing her dirty apron into the pile of laundry nearby, she found her fellow Cliffhangers sitting around a rectangular-shaped table. She saw an empty seat between Daisy and Scott and paced over.

"Here, I saved you a seat." Scott pulled out the chair without getting up.

Shelby smiled as she sat down, picking at the ice cream with a spoon. She didn't feel like eating when she had so many unanswered questions.

Scott, placing a spoonful into his mouth, looked over at Shelby to find circulating her spoon in the ice cream. He wiped the corner of his mouth and began.

"Hey. Is something wrong?" 

Shelby forced a smile, "No." 

Scott nodded and knew that something was up. He decided to give her some time before digging it out of her. 

"Okay Cliffhangers, get starting in your new assignments. Quickly finish up eating." Sophie Becker announced, clapping her hands for their attention.

As moaning and groaning were heard, everyone obeyed and quickly washed up the spoons and bowls that were used for ice cream. Shelby quickly rinsed hers and stuck it into the washing machine, along with the others. Everyone departed the kitchen, leaving only Shelby.

"Hey." A pair of arms held onto hers.

"Hey." Shelby beamed, refusing to make eye contact.

"What? What's wrong?" Scott asked, catching her blue eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Shelby brushed off as she left; leaving Scott dumbfounded.

Scott had a sense that Shelby's change in behavior was because of his trip home. He ran to catch up with her.

"Is this about me going home? Do you not want me to go home?" Scott grabbed onto her left wrist.

"What if it is? What would you do? Not go because of me?" Shelby was getting tired of him constantly asking.

Scott was left speechless. He didn't know if he should stay for Shelby's sake or go into the real world and see how much more he needs to adjust and improve to be ready for it. He also wanted to mend his dad and his relationship.

Shelby shook her head, as Scott had nothing to say. She ran off into the girls cabin as he slowly paced his way to his dorm.

Shelby, making quite the entrance, stormed into the cabin, slamming the door shut and flopping onto her bed. Daisy knew there's trouble between her and Scott, for sure.

"Look, hurricane Shelby just entered the building." Juliette teased.

"Juliette, don't start. I'm not in the mood." Shelby muffled out of her pillow.

Shrugging it off, Juliette took off into the boys' cabin to find Auggie.

"What are you mad at now?" Daisy sat on the side of her bed.

"Scott. He's so..." Come to think of it, Shelby didn't know what she was mad at.

"He's so in love with you? To the point where, if you told him you don't want him going home, he won't? Is that really so bad?" Daisy bluntly stated, teasing her spoiled heart.

"I'm just afraid. I don't know if things will change if he comes back. Maybe something will make him change. Maybe..." Shelby continued before Daisy interrupted.

"Then maybe he's not the one. You can want something so badly and not realize that it's bad for you. Trust him and see what will happen." 

Shelby nodded as Daisy patted her shoulder. 

"I'm going off into the kitchen to get something to drink. You want?" Daisy asked as Shelby shook her head. She stepped out but it wasn't long before Scott stopped her.

"Daisy, is Shelby in there?" Scott asked out of a whisper.

"Yes, and she's still angry, if that's your question." Daisy stopped, facing Scott.

"I don't get it. What is she mad about?" Scott asked out of annoyance.

"She's scared that, things might change between you two, when you go home. She's afraid and doesn't want you to go, yet she doesn't want to hold you back." Daisy simply stated her problem.

Scott nodded as she talked.

"Scott, just go in there and talk to her. Just be careful with your words." Daisy pointed at the cabin before she walked off into the lounge.

Scott looked in the direction of the girls' cabin. He slowly pace over until he was a knock a way.

He took a deep breath and stepped in, knocking on the wall. Hearing no response, he stepped in to find Shelby lying in her bed, with a book on her pillow. 

She heard the knock and was able to identify that it wasn't a girl in the Cliffhanger cabin. Moving to her second thought, she thought it was the Auggie, in search of the lovesick Juliette.

"Aug, Juliette's not here." Shelby shouted, without looking up from her book.

Scott strolled to stand behind the wall that he knocked, incase Sophie or Peter ever does cabin checks.

"Hey." He softly spoke up.

In recognition of his voice, Shelby quickly spun her head to find Scott, standing a couple feet from her bed. 

"Hey." She muttered, putting down her book and continued,

"What are you doing in here? You know once Peter or Sophie catches you, you're in the wood shed for weeks." 

"I came to talk to you." Scott softly spoke up, now standing in front of her.

"I have nothing to talk about. I have to go find Daisy." Shelby walked off in a huff, refusing to make eye contact.

"Wait." Scott grabbed onto Shelby's arm, abruptly stopping her.

Shelby looked up to find Scott's eyes, pleading for her time. Her, feeling disgusted for she gave in, sat down on her bed as he sat down also.

"What's wrong? Are you mad cause I want to go back this weekend? Or what, huh?" Scott, asking with an odd accent.

"It's nothing Scott, you'll never understand." Shelby brushed him off, getting up again.

Scott's hand stopped her yet again.

"Why do you keep saying that? You said I would never understand your past and we got through it. Why can't you just tell me what's bothering you?" Scott's fingers lingered in hers.

"You act like nothing is going to change. You have a life back home and I respect that. But in two days, everything can change. Scott, this is the reality. Deal with it." Shelby yelled.

"Nothing is going to change! What can possibly change in two days? I'm just going back to see my dad and my friends. Nothing will change!" Scott was aggravated that he can't get his point across.

"Why do you always do this?" Shelby spoke up, with her back against him.

"Do what? What do I do, uh?" Scott asked.

"Act like nothing can come between us." Shelby turned around, with her eyes red.

Scott walked up to her and spun her around till her eyes met his.

"Because I know nothing can. I love you, Shel; and nothing is going to change that." Scott stated, reassuring his feelings for her.

Her arms rested on his as her head softly hit against his chest.

"Just say it. Tell me that you don't want me to go and I won't." Scott kissed her temple.

"Scott, I don't want to be the cause of you not going. I don't want to hold you back." Shelby contradicted herself.

"It's only 2 days. That's it. I promise I'll call you once I get home and call you the next day. Then it would be like I never left." Scott smiled.

Shelby observed the way Scott wanted to make this work. _This is just like the time he was going to leave Horizon. He acted like nothing is going to go wrong. _Shelby thought to herself. She could sense how much Scott wanted to go back, to see how things are, to patch up the things he left undone. She forced a smile.

"I guess you should go. I mean, what's the use of having you here when you're heart's back home?" Shelby dug her head into his chest some more.

Scott pulled away as he brushed away her tears.

"My heart will always stay with you, no matter where I am." Scott deeply hugged her.

_I just hope. _Shelby whispered as she embraced him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh shoot! I forgot to bring my dictionary! I'll be back." Juliette exclaimed, slapping herself in the forehead.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Daisy warned, clutching onto her glass of water.

"Why not?" Juliette pondered, with Auggie, Ezra and David's eyes all look up at her.

"Cause Scott just went in to talk to Shelby." Daisy sat down on the edge of Auggie's bed.

"You mean the love birds are having their daily lovers' quarrel?" David teased, acting shocked.

Daisy smiled at his sense of humor.

"Yeah Jules, you better leave them alone." Auggie understood Scott's situation with Shelby.

"Here Jules, you can borrow mine." Ezra spoke up, handing over his dictionary.

"Ooh Aug, you better be careful; Sparky over here is probably trying to trample in on your territory." David yelled over, while sitting on his own bed.

"Shut your mouth, aiight? Or I'll come over there and shut it for ya." Auggie pointed, stating that he's serious.

******************************************************~*****************************************************

So what's gonna happen between Shelby and Scott? Will there be changes? Or will there love be stronger than that? Well...you'll just have to read the next chapter!

Please read n' review! 


	3. Patching Up the Unfinished chp III

Here's chapter 3

Here's chapter three! It's a little longer, because I included a part that was supposed to be in the previous one. 

SUMMARY: Scott is given the freedom to go home for the weekend and Shelby is a little intimidated by the fact that he will be visiting his past. 

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF HIGHER GROUND THAT IS MENTIONED HERE IN MY FANFIC! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day was turning into night, the Cliffhangers all returned to their cabin and got ready for lights out.

"FIVE MORE MINUTES!" Sophie knocked on the door of the Cliffhanger girls' dorm; before she went in to check.

"So how did things go, between you and Scott?" Daisy asked, dabbing moisturizer onto her face.

"It's okay. He's going home tomorrow." Shelby briefly stated.

"But you still want him to stay, right?" Daisy could read Shelby like a book.

"You know what? It scares me day after day how much you and Patty are alike." Shelby kidded. (FYI: Patty is the friend that she had back home that OD-ed.)

"Well?" Daisy inquired.

"Yeah, but he has to pick up the piece of his life before he can move on. Remember when I was forced to go home to take care of Walt? I never told him I was leaving. I never even knew that I was going to come back." Shelby had a flashback.

Daisy nodded.

"It's only two days. I think I've lived through more hell in my life than having to be apart him for two days." Shelby reassured herself.

Daisy patted her friend on the back before she disappeared to her bed. 

_It's only two days. I can deal with it. It's only two days. _Shelby thought to herself as she looked into the mirror to find her blue eyes, terrified. Terrified for changes, for old memories of his to come back and haunt him and break them apart. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Scott, can I see you for a moment?" Peter called out after group.

Scott obeyed and entered Peter's office. 

"I need to know if you'll be going home for the weekend or not." Peter asked, shuffling some files.

"Yeah." Scott nodded.

"Great. I will drive you down to the train station and we've already booked you a ticket home. You dad will meet you at the train station." Peter gave him his itinerary.

"What time?" Scott asked, calculating how many more minutes he has with Shelby.

"After lunch. Around 1:00." Peter stated.

Scott nodded as Peter busily called the train station to confirm the ticket. He motioned for Scott to be dismissed and so he did. He walked into the lounge area to find Shelby, reading a book for a book report.

"Hey." Shelby dropped the book on the couch as she got up to meet him.

"Hey." Scott smiled, joining his hands with hers.

"So...what time will you be leaving?" Shelby asked, with a taste of fright in her voice.

"1:00. We still have...3 hours together." Scott sheepishly grinned.

"Good math skills there, Einstein." Shelby teased.

An awkward silence grew amongst them.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Scott reassured.

Shelby knew the minute she spoke, tears and fear would spring out of her eyes. Speechless, she nodded.

"Yeah, it's fine with me. It's only two days, right?" Shelby forced out of her gritting teeth.

"Yeah, it's only two days. I just need to settle things with my Dad. That's all." Scott explained.

"And at any time if things aren't working out, you can-" Shelby was interrupted by Scott.

"I will always come back." Scott emphasized.

He reached out and hugged her, all of her. She held back her tears and fright.

"I love you, remember that." Scott whispered in her ear, reassuring her that nothing will change.

With those words in her ear, she calmed down. She was glad how well Scott knew her sometimes, he knew exactly what to say to her in specific moments; or not to say anything at all.

"I love you too." Shelby whispered, tears actually sprung from her eyes.

Now she had more confidence. More confidence in herself, in Scott; and in their relationship.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scott looked around to fine no one in the Cliffhanger boys' dorm. In the silence, he could hear the clock ticking. Glancing at it, he read: "12:30 PM" He sighed.

_In just a half an hour, I'll be on my way home. I just hope, with this trip, I can patch up the things between Dad and me. _He thought to himself as the horrible flashback of the day of the "Morp", where his dad still blamed him for the things Elaine did to him. 

Going to his closet, he grabbed a couple of plaid shirts, simple long-sleeve shirts and a couple pairs of pants and stuffed it into his duffel bag. Then, he glances at the table beside his bed to find a picture of him and Shelby, at the "Morp". Smiling, he threw that into the duffel bag as well. _It maybe just two days, but god, I'm going to miss her. _He thought to himself. 

"Are you planning on going home permanently?" A familiar female voice was heard.

He abruptly turned around to find Shelby, with her arms crossed in front of her, leaning on the piece of wall that conceals the boys' dorm. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you had kitchens." Scott was surprised.

"I told Juliette that I will do her share of the wood shed work, the work that she calls " Boys Work" if she fills in for me tonight." Shelby stated, walking towards him and continued.

"You haven't answered my question, why are you bringing the picture? Are you going home permanently?" Shelby pondered, reaching into his duffel bag and pulling it out.

With his arms around her waist, he began.

"Well, it might be two days, but I'm gonna miss you. Plus, I gotta show the people back home the reason why I don't want to go back." 

With Shelby helping Scott pack, the minutes went by quickly. From packing his bags to Peter getting his truck ready, Shelby was spending the last moments with him. In the dark, Scott and Shelby walked towards the truck.

"I guess this is it." Shelby announced as Scott put his bag in the truck..

"Yeah." Scott smiled, waiting for the moment they embrace.

"Call me when you get there?" Shelby stuck her hands in the pockets of her denim jeans.

"Yeah, I will." Scott fixed his eyes so it was in hers, noticing that her eyes were a tint of red.

"Aww...come here." Scott grabbed Shelby's arm as he swung her into his embrace. He continued. "You know it's only two days. I'll be back before you know it. And I'll call you." 

Shelby nodded as her head pulled back to find Scott's piercing blue eyes looking at hers. She leaned in for a final kiss; a kiss that would make everything better.

He gently lifted up her head with his index and middle finger, as he brought her lips closer to his. He lowered his mouth as their lips met. A kiss, much like a fairy tale, was given. A couple seconds, that is held eternity in memory, was interrupted as Peter slammed the door to the lounge, hurrying over to them.

"You ready?" Peter looked at Scott, nodding his head.

"Let's go." Scott ended, as Peter started the truck.

"I'll call you when I get there." Scott gave Shelby a last hug.

"Have a safe trip." Shelby stood, motionless.

The truck pulled out of the driveway as Scott waved good bye while looking back. Soon, the car was long gone. 

"Miss him already?" Daisy put his arms around Shelby.

"Yeah." Shelby nodded as both of them went into the lounge to join the rest of the Cliffhangers.

"Did you give Scotty a good-bye kissy?" David annoyed.

"Shut up, cause the only thing you'll get when you leave is a big applause." Shelby dissed.

"Oooo, dat gotta hurt, bro." Auggie chuckled, with Ezra joining in.

The group kept teasing each other as Shelby grabbed her notebook and sat at a far away couch, isolating herself from the others. That's what seems to happen when one of them leaves (Scott and Shelby), they both end up isolating themselves from others.

"Hey, you gonna be okay?" Juliette went over to her, checking up on her fellow dorm mate.

"Why do you care?" Shelby snapped.

"Let's not start the whole fight thing again, like the last time Scott left. I'm just here, simply out of caring. I just want to know how you're feeling, that's all." Juliette explained herself.

Shelby remembered the fight they had that almost costed both of them shuns for the next couple months. She also remembered Daisy quoting, "The one you have the most conflict with is the most like yourself". She smiled.

"I'm fine." 

Juliette replied with a smile before she took off.

"Jules?" Shelby began.

She turned around. 

"What?" 

"Thanks. You know, for trading nights with me." Shelby added, allowing her nice side to get out, once in a while.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So what's going to happen when Scott DOES go home? Will something from his past come back to haunt him? Please wait for chapter four!

READ n' REVIEW! 


	4. Patching Up the Unfinished chp IV

Anticipating to get off the train, Scott kept looking at his watch

Anticipating to get off the train, Scott kept looking at his watch. It's only been a couple minutes since the last time he checked the watch. He grew impatient. 

_I wonder what Shelby's doing right now. _He thought to himself as the watch read, "6:00 PM". It's been 3 hours since he said his good-byes and already, he misses them. _She must be doing kitchens. _He thought to himself as he remembered her, running out of the kitchen from Juliette. He grabbed one of his duffel bag from above and opened it, finding the picture of him and Shelby. His luscious thin red lips curled into a smile. The smile that he never learned he had before he went to Horizon. The love he never knew existed before he went to Horizon. He clutched onto the picture in its frame and fell into deep sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 2 hours later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"PASSENGERS, WE WILL BE AT OUR STOP IN 5 MINUTES. PLEASE REMOVE YOUR LOADS ONTO YOUR SEATS." An annoying voice from the intercom was heard.

Waking up from that ear-piercing voice, Scott rubbed his clear blue eyes as his left hand remained, clutching on the picture. The lights on the train came on, blinding the passengers. He shielded his sensitive eyes from the ray of light before he reached up above and grabbed his other duffel bag. Stuffing the picture back into the opened duffel bag, he sat down, waiting to get off. Anxiety filled his body as he looked at his watch. "9:00 PM". He noticed that the train was delayed from its arrival. They were supposed to arrive to the port at 8:30, but it delayed for half an hour. Somehow, thinking of the reaction on his Dad's face when he sees him, caused him to panic. Not because of their last encounter; but for its delay. He never liked waiting for people. 

As people stepped off, one-by-one, he stumbled off of the train and into the train station. There he looked around, in hopes to find a familiar face when...

"SCOTT!" A male voice was heard.

Scott spun around to find his Dad, waving at him. He slowly paced over.

"How was the train ride home?" His Dad asked, looking surprisingly happy.

"It was alright. I'm sorry for the delay." Scott apologized.

"There's nothing to be sorry over, it's the train schedule. Let's get home." Mr. Barringer patted his son on the back and they slowly walked their way to his car.

The drive home was awkward. It was almost like two complete strangers trying to start a conversation. Neither of them said much. Scott knew that he was going to use this weekend effectively, to talk about Elaine and how that linked to his problems. The only problem was to get his father to speak of it also. The car pulled to a halt, breaking up Scott's thoughts.

As Scott gathered his belongings and entered the house that was filled with all those awful memories He shivered, thinking that this will be the first night that he will be able to rest peacefully in his own room. As his Dad turned off the alarm, he took his stuff and went to his room. The hallway seemed long and haunted. It was almost as if it was yelling out the memories that were trapped in it. He quickened his pace and entered his room. Turning on all the lights and opening the window for ventilation, he remembered the good times he had back home. Looking outside, he remembered playing with his childhood friends in the cul-de-sac, playing basketball with his Dad in the front court, etc. Looking around his room, he found medals and cups he had won, in recognition of his Football talent. He found pictures of him, his Dad and his Mom. They looked like a happy family...if only pictures could talk. He slowly walked towards his stereo and turned it on, listening to the TOP 40s on Z100. 

Then he looked on his bookshelf to find this picture. Not just any picture but THIS picture. The memories he had forgotten. 

It was a picture taken shortly before he went into drugs. It was of him, with his hair still short and spiked; and this girl, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. His right arm was around her at the homecoming dance. He had on a nice blue buttoned-up shirt and a pair of khakis; as she was wearing a beautiful lavender-coloured spaghetti strap dress. He picked it up, observing it some more. He unbuckled the buckle that held the frame together as the picture slipped out. He flipped to its back for information.

Scott:

I'm always here if you need to talk.

Don't ever forget me, cause I know I'll never forget you.

You're everything to me.

-Leah

'Sept 13, 99'

(A couple weeks, before he left for Horizon)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CLIFFHANGER, eh? That was a shameless pun but oh well! So who is she? 

Follow the adventure Scott will be put in to find out! Please wait for chapter five! 

Read n' Review!


	5. Patching Up the Unfinished chp V

Hey y'all 

Hey y'all...thanks for still reading this story! School's taking up too much of my time, so deal with me. 

Disclaimer: I'm really getting sick of mentioning this...but I don't own HAYDEN or the rest of the characters on Higher Ground...although I really wish I own Hayden...

:-P

Summery: Scott had the privilege to go home for the weekend. After having trouble saying good bye to Shelby, he reassures her that nothing will come between them on his trip home. Scott's got his mind set on patching up the relationship with his Dad. After he got home and settled in, he found a picture of him with a girl named Leah. On the back of that picture, she wrote words to him that only someone close to him would. 

Read n' Review!

~*~*~*

"Leah? Leah what?" Scott tried thinking hard as he sat down on his carpet, looking at the picture some more.

"Scott? I'm fixing you some soup before you go to sleep. You better go take your shower first." His Dad announced from downstairs. 

"Okay." He yelled so his Dad could hear.

Putting the picture down, he grabbed his plaid pants and a beater out of his closet. Taking a towel out of the linen closet, he disappeared into the bathroom.

As the hot water hit against his face, he began to ponder who this Leah is. It was obvious that she was someone close to him; the evidence was the memo behind the picture. The force of the showerhead shot water that blurred his vision as he turned off the faucet. Drying himself off, he got dressed and started drying his hair off, springing water droplets everywhere. The steam in the bathroom fogged up the mirror. He took his towel and wiped the mirror once through.

"Wow...I look like a wet chicken." Scott noticed, peering at his reflection. 

After he blew dry his hair, he went back into his room and took out his clothes from the duffel bags and placed them into the closet. There, he saw the picture of him and Shelby at the "MORP". 

_Shelby! I have to call her. _Scott took the cordless from the study and sat down in the hallway. He dialed the number to Horizon. Praying that lights-out haven't occurred yet, he thought to disguise his voice so Shelby had to take the call. 

"Horizon, this is Sophie speaking." A familiar female voice came on.

"Um, may I please speak to Shelby Merrick?" Scott plugged his nose.

"It's almost time for lights-out, would you like to leave a message or is this urgent?" Sophie wanted to hear who this person is, IT has a voice that was recognizable.

"It's quite urgent. May I please speak to her?" He plugged his nose again.

Her smile curled over her lips, as she knew exactly who it was on the phone. She stopped Peter in his tracks as he walked by.

"Please hold." Covering the mouthpiece, she whispered.

"Peter, it's Scott on the phone and he wants to talk to Shelby. It's almost lights-out and I don't-" She began.

"Let him talk to her." Peter smiled, remembering his high school days when he was sneaking around, calling girls.

"But Peter, we shouldn't be pursuing this to happen." Sophie spoke up.

"Soph, let them have a bit of what we have." Peter's lips met hers.

Sophie smiled and brisk-walked her way to the Cliffhangers girls' dorm. There, she knocked on the piece of wall that concealed the girls' dorm and went in.

"Shelby, I need to speak to you for a moment." Sophie spoke up.

Shelby hauled herself towards Sophie.

"There's a phone call for you." Sophie stated.

"From who?" A flash of terror rushed over her once again. The last time a phone call was for her: her sister, Jess, was missing.

"He didn't leave his name." Sophie grinned mischievously.

Frowning, both of them went towards the office and Sophie led her to the phone. Letting her have her privacy, she walked into the lounge where Peter was.

"Hello?" Shelby dully greeted.

"Shelby?" Scott started.

"SCOTT?" A rush of surprise came over her.

"Shh....not so loud." Scott whispered.

"Oh! COUSIN TED! HOW ARE YOU?" She yelled, making sure Sophie and Peter could hear.

Scott chuckled.

"When are we going to tell them that we know what's going on?" Sophie asked, with Peter's arms around her.

"Let them have their fun." Peter laughed.

" I just called to see how you were, and to tell you that I got here, safe and sound." Scott stated, a smile curling over his lips.

"I'm fine, it was a regular day today, not much happened." Shelby missed how his arms would be around her right then.

"I got home a half an hour ago and got settled in." Scott stated, remembering the picture he saw.

"Are things really different at home? How are things with you and your Dad?" Shelby wanted to see the forecast.

"They're okay, it's not too bad. He doesn't sound too angry. I think I'll have a talk with him tomorrow. You know what? I don't remember half the people I took pictures with at home. I mean, they're all in frames and I don't remember any of them." Scott explained.

"That's a good thing; I don't have to fight off anyone to be with you." Shelby teased.

"Don't worry, no one can compare to you." He stated.

There was a silence between them.

"Is that a smile I hear?" Scott asked, teasing her.

"Oops, you caught me." She sarcastically remarked.

"SHELBY! LIGHTS-OUT!" Sophie yelled.

"Duty calls. I better hit the sack." Shelby whispered.

"I better go too." Scott echoed.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night." Shelby blurted out.

"Good night." He repeated before he heard the 'click' on the other end of the phone.

Smiling to himself, he didn't really care who that Leah girl was. All he cared about was patching things up with his Dad, and Shelby. 

He went downstairs to see his father reading the daily newspaper.

"Eat up before the soup gets cold." His Dad muttered, without looking up from the newspaper. 

He ate up the soup slowly, while reading the ingredients on the Lipton package. Wanting to say so much, he decided that tomorrow will be a better time to discuss their misunderstandings.

Slowly placing his bowl and spoon in the sink, he disappeared up to his room.

As he furnished his room with more "Horizon" goods, he placed the picture of him and Shelby onto his nightstand. Looking at it, he crawled into his bed as terrible memories rushed back. Shaking it off, he turned his pillow upwards and leaned onto it as he picked up a random book out of his bookshelf. It read, "Don't Sweat the Small Stuff". Interested, he flipped open a couple of pages and started reading, before he was interrupted.

"Well, I'm going to turn in. But before I do, I wanted to give you something. Some of your friends got your yearbook when you were in Horizon. Here." Mr. Barringer walked up to his bed and handed him this large hard cover book. 

"Thanks." Scott took it and placed it on his lap.

"Is that your friend? In the picture with you?" Mr. Barringer asked, pointing at the picture on his nightstand.

"Yeah. I met her at Horizon." Scott briefly said.

"Well, I won't bother you anymore. I'm going to sleep." His Dad approached the door.

"Good night, Dad." Scott called out. In this one simple sentence, "Dad" made both of them feel that their problems can be solved.

"Good night, son." Mr. Barringer smiled before he exited his room.

Looking at the picture of him and Shelby just made him realize how lucky he was. To have found a girl that didn't care whether or not he was on the team, if he was popular or anything. She loved him for who he was, even though his past was brutally ugly. He loved her for that. 

Noticing the yearbook on his lap, he decided to flip through it to see who this Leah girl really was.

Flipping through the autograph pages, all his friends knew that he was on drugs; since he was kicked off the Football team and he was sent away. Everyone who signed in his yearbook, wrote something along the lines of "Hope you'll get better soon" to "We can't wait to see you back on the team". As he flipped forward, he noticed this long note, written in with a red glittery pen. He began to read...

~*~*~*

So what did he read? What did Leah say? Who is she to him? Please Read n' Review...and STAY TUNED!


	6. Patching Up the Unfinished chp VI

Hey y'allz...it's been a long time! Thank god for winter break....so here's my latest entry. 

Thank you so much for being patient!

Summary: Scott went home to his hometown to visit his Dad. Memories that he had forgotten rushes back to him. He finds a picture in a frame of him and a brown-haired girl. On the back of the picture, all that was left was a little note from Leah. But who's Leah? Who was she to him? What will happen to him and Shelby? Read n' find out!

"Leah? Leah what?" Scott tried thinking hard as he sat down on his carpet, looking at the picture some more.

"Scott? I'm fixing you some soup before you go to sleep. You better go take your shower first." His Dad announced from downstairs. 

"Okay." He yelled so his Dad could hear.

Putting the picture down, he grabbed his plaid pants and a beater out of his closet. Taking a towel out of the linen closet, he disappeared into the bathroom.

As the hot water hit against his face, he began to ponder who this Leah is. It was obvious that she was someone close to him; the evidence was the memo behind the picture. The force of the showerhead shot water that blurred his vision as he turned off the faucet. Drying himself off, he got dressed and started drying his hair off, springing water droplets everywhere. The steam in the bathroom fogged up the mirror. He took his towel and wiped the mirror once through.

"Wow...I look like a wet chicken." Scott noticed, peering at his reflection. 

After he blew dry his hair, he went back into his room and took out his clothes from the duffel bags and placed them into the closet. There, he saw the picture of him and Shelby at the "MORP". 

_Shelby! I have to call her. _Scott took the cordless from the study and sat down in the hallway. He dialed the number to Horizon. Praying that lights-out haven't occurred yet, he thought to disguise his voice so Shelby had to take the call. 

"Horizon, this is Sophie speaking." A familiar female voice came on.

"Um, may I please speak to Shelby Merrick?" Scott plugged his nose.

"It's almost time for lights-out, would you like to leave a message or is this urgent?" Sophie wanted to hear who this person is, IT has a voice that was recognizable.

"It's quite urgent. May I please speak to her?" He plugged his nose again.

A smile curled over her lips, as she knew exactly who it was on the phone. She stopped Peter in his tracks as he walked by.

"Please hold." Covering the mouthpiece, she whispered.

"Peter, it's Scott on the phone and he wants to talk to Shelby. It's almost lights-out and I don't-" She began.

"Let him talk to her." Peter smiled, remembering his high school days when he was sneaking around, calling girls.

"But Peter, we shouldn't be pursuing this to happen." Sophie spoke up.

"Soph, let them have a bit of what we have." Peter's lips met hers.

Sophie smiled and brisk-walked her way to the Cliffhangers girls' dorm. There, she knocked on the piece of wall that concealed the girls' dorm and went in.

"Shelby, I need to speak to you for a moment." Sophie spoke up.

Shelby hauled herself towards Sophie.

"There's a phone call for you." Sophie stated.

"From who?" A flash of terror rushed over her once again. The last time a phone call was for her: her sister, Jess, was missing.

"He didn't leave his name." Sophie grinned mischievously.

Frowning, both of them went towards the office and Sophie led her to the phone. Letting her have her privacy, she walked into the lounge where Peter was.

"Hello?" Shelby dully greeted.

"Shelby?" Scott started.

"SCOTT?" A rush of surprise came over her.

"Shh....not so loud." Scott whispered.

"Oh! COUSIN TED! HOW ARE YOU?" She yelled, making sure Sophie and Peter could hear.

Scott chuckled.

"When are we going to tell them that we know what's going on?" Sophie asked, with Peter's arms around her.

"Let them have their fun." Peter laughed.

" I just called to see how you were, and to tell you that I got here, safe and sound." Scott stated, a smile curling over his lips.

"I'm fine, it was a regular day today, not much happened." Shelby missed how his arms would be around her right then.

"I got home a half an hour ago and got settled in." Scott stated, remembering the picture he saw.

"Are things really different at home? How are things with you and your Dad?" Shelby wanted to see the forecast.

"They're okay, it's not too bad. He doesn't sound too angry. I think I'll have a talk with him tomorrow. You know what? I don't remember half the people I took pictures with at home. I mean, they're all in frames and I don't remember any of them." Scott explained.

"That's a good thing; I don't have to fight off anyone to be with you." Shelby teased.

"Don't worry, no one can compare to you." He stated.

There was a silence between them.

"Is that a smile I hear?" Scott asked, teasing her.

"Oops, you caught me." She sarcastically remarked.

"SHELBY! LIGHTS-OUT!" Sophie yelled.

"Duty calls. I better hit the sack." Shelby whispered.

"I better go too." Scott echoed.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night." Shelby blurted out.

"Good night." He repeated before he heard the 'click' on the other end of the phone.

Smiling to himself, he didn't really care who that Leah girl was. All he cared about was patching things up with his Dad, and Shelby. 

He went downstairs to see his father reading the daily newspaper.

"Eat up before the soup gets cold." His Dad muttered, without looking up from the newspaper. 

He ate up the soup slowly, while reading the ingredients on the Lipton package. Wanting to say so much, he decided that tomorrow will be a better time to discuss their misunderstandings.

Slowly placing his bowl and spoon in the sink, he disappeared up to his room.

As he furnished his room with more "Horizon" goods, he placed the picture of him and Shelby onto his nightstand. Looking at it, he crawled into his bed as terrible memories rushed back. Shaking it off, he turned his pillow upwards and leaned onto it as he picked up a random book out of his bookshelf. It read, "Don't Sweat the Small Stuff". Interested, he flipped open a couple of pages and started reading, before he was interrupted.

"Well, I'm going to turn in. But before I do, I wanted to give you something. Some of your friends got your yearbook when you were in Horizon. Here." Mr. Barringer walked up to his bed and handed him this large hard cover book. 

"Thanks." Scott took it and placed it on his lap.

"Is that your friend? In the picture with you?" Mr. Barringer asked, pointing at the picture on his nightstand.

"Yeah. I met her at Horizon." Scott briefly said.

"Well, I won't bother you anymore. I'm going to sleep." His Dad approached the door.

"Good night, Dad." Scott called out. In this one simple sentence, "Dad" made both of them feel that their problems can be solved.

"Good night, son." Mr. Barringer smiled before he exited his room.

Looking at the picture of him and Shelby just made him realize how lucky he was. To have found a girl that didn't care whether or not he was on the team, if he was popular or anything. She loved him for who he was, even though his past was brutally ugly. He loved her for that. 

Noticing the yearbook on his lap, he decided to flip through it to see who this Leah girl really was.

Flipping through the autograph pages, all his friends knew that he was on drugs; since he was kicked off the Football team and he was sent away. Everyone who signed in his yearbook, wrote something along the lines of "Hope you'll get better soon" to "We can't wait to see you back on the team". As he flipped forward, he noticed this long note, written in with a red glittery pen. He began to read:

Dear Scott:

Sitting in front of this page, I don't know how to fill it up.

I don't know whether or not I should pretend like nothing's change, or cry.

I still remember you're beautiful face and your great charisma.

Even though you messed up, you still mean a great deal to me.

I can't wait till you come back and we can be together again.

I still remember that night at Rob's party,

where we shared our first kiss.

You were the only person that has ever believed in me.

I remember you, telling me to go for my goals in becoming an actress.

Telling me, "Leah, you have the ability, just go for it." 

Your words mean everything to me.

I hope you'll be out of the rehab-school soon.

Love you,

Leah

After reading the paragraph that Leah wrote, he knew exactly who she was. All the memories, before he started taking drugs and got sent to Horizon, rushed back. Leah Knowles was his first girlfriend. They were childhood friends as they grew up and when he bailed on his Dad, he bailed on her. They started dating in the Grade 8. As he remembered his best friend's party, Rob Carter's party, he remembered the kiss they shared. It was secrete yet magical kiss. Flipping forward, he saw the grade 10 section, which was his section. He was at the school with his friends for the first month, until his Dad shipped him off to Horizons. Finding his friends and Leah's photos; he flipped to class polls. No surprise there, Leah and him were nominated as "best couple" and "most likely to get married". A sense of guilt rushed over him, feeling that he was keeping this away from Shelby.

_I didn't even remember this until now. I didn't keep anything away from Shelby. She had her own past and I have mine. She'll understand. _He thought to himself before he took a last glance at the "MORP" picture before he turned his light off and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~

SO now that Scott acknowledges the existence of Leah, will anything change between him and Shelby? What's gonna happen next? Wait till the next entry of Patching The Unfinished!

Read n' Review!


	7. Patching Up the Unfinished chp VII

Here's my latest entry...I hope y'all enjoy!

Please review or e-mail me, aiight?

~*~*~*~*~*

As the sunlight entered into his bedroom, it blinded him. Shielding the radiant sun from his eyes, he glanced at the clock to find that it was "9:30 PM". He chuckled at the thought of waking up this late at Horizon. He would be chopping wood for the rest of the month if he ever did so. Looking at the picture of Shelby, he was energized to start his day. 

Tumbling out of his bed, he entered the bathroom and quickly got cleaned up. After he got changed, he stood in front of the mirror, styling his curly hair into perfection. Wearing a simple grey and blue v-neck T-shirt and a pair of simple blue jeans; he looked great. 

_That was probably the only night I have ever been able to sleep since..._The thoughts caused him to shudder. Back then, when Elaine was around, he would fear for her to come in at night. Now, there is nothing to fear. She's gone and that was what's important.

Stepping downstairs, he approached the kitchen, thinking that his Dad was there. As he entered, he saw nothing but breakfast on the table and a note. He picked it up and read:

Scott:

Something came up and I had to go back to work.

I'll be back late tonight so don't wait up.

I'll be sure to have tomorrow off before you leave.

-Dad

Remembering how his Dad doesn't keep his promises, he scarfed down his breakfast and turned on the TV. Clicks, click, click- there were nothing but infomercials. As he was about to turn off the TV, the doorbell rang.

Curious, he slowly got up and opened the door. There, he found a familiar face that he hasn't seen for a long time.

"Is this really the Scott-mister?" Rob's voice raised.

"Hey. What's up?" Scott's pink-tinted cheeks widely spread into a smile as he saw the face of his old friend.

"Not much, man. What's up with you?" His friend "manly handshook" him.

"Back for the weekend. Come in." Scott showed him.

"Yeah, your Dad told me you'd be back. Are you up for a reunion tonight?" Rob asked, sitting down on the couch.

"What?" Scott asked, running his hand through his hair.

"A party! At Mike's house. You're the guest of honor, bro. You gotta come." Rob exclaimed.

"I dunno man." Scott wasn't up for a lot of explanation; exactly what the party offered.

"Well, it's after the football game tonight. See if you wanna come; lotsa girls are gonna be there." He made a clicking sound with his teeth.

Scott laughed and Rob recognized the look on his face. It was kinda those, "I'm-not-avaliable" looks.

"You sly devil you, you with someone aren't you?" He asked, grasping on quickly.

Scott smiled and didn't reply. Rob didn't need an answer-his facial expression betrayed him.

"Okay, let's have it: What's her name?" Rob teased.

"Her name's Shelby. I met her at Horizons." Scott noted. 

After some small talks about Shelby, Scott asked about everyone-he wanted to know how everyone was, especially Leah.  


"Mike is still on the team and he's dating Jaclyn Lee. Do you remember her?" Rob babbled on.

Scott nodded, remembering a tiny little Asian girl who was always at the top of the cheerleader pyramid.

"Hey, what happened to Leah?" Scott brought up.

A shock reaction appeared on Rob's face. 

"You for real? You wanna know?" Rob confirmed.

Scott nodded as Rob began.

"Well, after you left, she was in depression or something. She went from a straight-A student to a borderline C- student. She skipped out all the time and I heard she was dealing. She dropped out of cheerleading and I didn't really see her much after." Rob ended.

A silence awkwardly appeared between the two guys.

"You gonna be okay, man?" Rob broke the silence.

"Yeah." Scott didn't realize how much effect he had on her.

"I gotta go to practice. I'll see you at the game, aiight bro?" He asked before he went out the door.

Scott nodded and shut the door on Rob's way out. Sitting back on his couch, he remembered what a happy and ambitious she was. Of all the cheerleaders, she was not one of the stereotypical ones where all she knew to talk about were hairsprays and make-up. She was a smart girl who knew what she wanted in life: Not the typical cheerleader future: "I want to be a dancer for the Lakers!". He sighed at the memory of her. He ruined her future. If anything ever happens to her, he would fee like he was the one responsible. 

*******************************************************************************************************************8

After scarfing down a TV dinner, he scribbled a note to his Dad, telling him that he was off to the game and to a party with Rob. Grabbing the emergency pager with him, he stuck it on his baggy jeans and grabbed his keys before he took off. Walking to the school, he remembered how him and Leah used to walk to school together, for her house was at the corner of his street. As he passed by her house, he wanted to knock on her door and see how she was doing. But what would he say? After his internal conflict with himself, he decided to go on to the game and hope to see her there or at the party later that night. As he walked closer to the school, he heard the adrenaline-rushing crowds roaring with cheers. That was his favorite part of the game; the spirit the crowds give. As he walked in the are of the bleachers, a couple of people and cheerleaders were looking at him, whispering. Wondering, whether or not, that was "THE" Scott Barringer. Feeling out of place, he saw Rob and Rob hurried over.

"Hey, you made it. Wanna help me practice with some free throws?" Rob asked, spinning the football on its side.

"Well if it isn't the boy who left and caused us our losing streak!" A familiar voice was heard.

Spinning around, he found Mike Thomas cockily smiling at him.

"Hey bro, glad to have you back." Mike manly gave him the typical "ghetto" handshake.

"Hey man." Scott smiled.

"Oh my gosh, it is Scott Barringer!" He heard squeals over from the far end of where the cheerleaders were.

They rushed over with their poms-poms and started drooling over him.

Scott, blushed with the situation he was in, having tons of girls embracing him is not his typical day.

"Come on, throw me the skin, Barringer!" Rob yelled from afar.

He threw with all his might, the ball steadily spun in spirals as it flew through the air, causing a lot of "oohs" and "ahhs". The coach saw the impressive throw and hurried over.

"My my, isn't this young Scott Barringer! You've grown so much over the year! How is life treating you now? Will you be back to play Football anytime soon? You know there's a spot for you if you ever decide to come back and play." Coach Brown gave him his remark.

"No, I'm not going to be back anytime soon; but thanks for the offer." Scott beamed.

"The game's about to start. You can sit over there with Jaclyn." Mike pointed towards the center of the bleachers. 

Scott hurried over to and bleachers as Jaclyn waved at her. He slowly walked towards her and sat down.

"Hey Scott, how are you?" Jaclyn broke the uncomfortable silence. Even though they knew each other from a cheerleader to football player perspective; they were never really friends.

"Good. You?" Scott asked, his eyes scanning for Leah.

"Are you looking for Leah? She quit cheerleading a long time ago." Jaclyn told him.

"Yeah, Rob told me. How come you're not cheerleading tonight?" He asked, looking over at her.

"I sprained my ankle. Apparently, some new cheerleaders couldn't keep their balance so I fell from the top of the pyramid." She raised her pant leg so he could see the bandages.

"Sorry." Scott winced.

"Enough about me, how are you now? Have you still been-" Jaclyn asked.

"No, I've been clean since I left." Scott avoided eye contact when talking about his conditions.

"Sorry if this is too personal." She spoke up.

"It's fine. I guess this is how I have to deal with it when I come home. Everybody's gonna ask." He smiled to reassure her that it was fine.

"You should have seen Leah after you left. She was a total wreck. She wouldn't talk to anyone and wouldn't leave her house for weeks until her parents made her go back to school. It was like, she came back a different person. She always wore black and was alone at school. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't say anything." Jaclyn tugged her velvet black hair behind her ears.

"Where is she now?" Scott's voice was settle and soft, yet it cracked in his opening words.

"I have no idea. I can call my friend and ask her to-" Jaclyn took out her cell phone.

"No, don't bother. If I see her tonight, I'll talk to her." Scott grasped her hand, stopping her from dialing.

A silence grew among them as the crowd goes wild. Even in the busiest place on town, Scott felt the most alone. 

_I can't believe I screwed up her life like I did with mine. What have I done? _Scott dug his face into his hands, rubbing his face until it's red.

"So, how is Horizon? Is that the name of the school?" Jaclyn asked, suddenly upbeat.

Scott nodded, not really in the mood to talk as he thought about Leah.

"Are the people there nice?" She persisted.

"Yeah, they're great. The counselors always knows what were up to and there are these great people there." He repeated himself with the "Greatness". 

Jaclyn nodded a couple seconds later. 

"Listen, I got to do something. I'll talk to you at the party?" Scott got up, then suddenly hunched; in fear of crazy Football fans behind him.

"Sure. Bye." Jaclyn could see that there was a lot in his mind. Too much.

"Bye." He smiled as he found his way to the field. 

Stranded in the area between the concession stand and the bleachers, he saw some familiar faces and he would smile and wave. The girls would usually break out giggling and the guys would be happy to see the star of their Football team back. 

As he lined up in line for the concession stand, the girl in front of him spun around so quickly that her corndog smashed into his T-shirt. The girl, who went up to his chest, looked up and was ready to yell at whomever this clown was that stood so close to her. As her murky brown eyes, darkened by black eyeliner, looked up, knowing whom she saw; she stood in awe.

Scott, looking at his shirt and then back at the short girl, recognizing her from somewhere.

"I'm sorry." The tiny girl muttered, grabbing napkins to wipe it off.

"It's okay." He grabbed the napkins she handed him and wiped the sauce down himself. She refused to look into his eyes, in fear that she would recognize him.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Scott asked, trying to catch a glimpse of her as she kept hiding his face from her.

She took her corndog and ran behind the bleachers and disappeared.

_That girl reminds me of Daisy. _He thought as he shrugged off. Then he looked at his shirt and sighed. Scott looked at his watch. It read, 5:45 PM. 

_There's 45 minutes left of the game, I better get home and change before I meet them for the party. _He thought to himself before he walked his way home.

The tiny little girl with the murky eyes ran towards a black beat-up hatchback, with a girl on the hood and 2 guys in the back.

"Where's our food? Don't give that "I dropped all of yours and still had mine left" because it ain't gonna work anymore." The girl on top of the hood called out.

"You'll never guess who I saw." The girl with the murky eyes breathed heavily.

"What? Did you break one of the cheerleader's leg or something?" Did you run a race? You're sweating like a pig." The girl on top of the hood removed her shades, revealing a pair of big and innocent hazel eyes.

"Well, I was lining up for the corndogs and it was a really long line and this tall guy was behind me and-" The girl with the murky eyes spoke slowly.

"GET TO THE POINT!" The girl on the hood and the two guys in the back yelled in unison.

"I saw him." The girl with the murky eyes lowered her voice so only the girl on the hood could hear.

"Saw who? You know how many people are here at the game? Who the-" The girl on the hood was about to make one of her smart remarks when she was interrupted by the girl with the murky eyes.

"Scott, Leah. I saw Scott Barringer." The girl with the murky eyes whispered.


	8. Patching Up th Unfinished chp VIII

This is a new chapter...thanks for reading till now!

Note: I think in chapter 7, I wrote that Scott woke up around "9:00 PM"...I've made a typo there. It was supposed to be "9:00 AM" instead...just a note.

Here you go! Read and enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~* 

Hearing those words, "I saw Scott Barringer" placed Leah Knowles in shock. Her eyes popped out, staring at the girl with the murky eyes, known as Carrie.

"Carrie, quit lying. You didn't see nobody. This ain't gonna work anymore, your joke's overused. You would have gotten me the first couple of times but not anymore. Just say you ate those corndogs and that's it." Leah blurted out, putting her shades back on.

"No, I saw him. He looked at me like he recognized me. He asked where he knew me from and I ran off. Leah, I'm not lying. If I was, you can tell everybody that I'm obsessed with *NSYNC." Carrie spoke softly, knowing that kind of information would ruin her 'hardcore" image. 

After Carrie decided to blackmail herself in such a way, Leah knew she was telling the truth. But what is he doing back? Did he read the note she wrote in his yearbook? Did he ask about her? Does he still care? Questions flew into Leah's head; demanding for answers.

"Leah? Are you going to be okay?" Carrie asked, patting her friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. He's just an old boyfriend, that's all." Leah loudly called out.

"He has to mean more to you. You've been looking forward to this day for the longest time, Leah. Go talk to him, he was by the concession stand the last time I saw him." Carrie whispered.

_He still does! But he can't see me like this! He left, seeing me as this bright and ambitious girl who led a happy and so-called perfect life! When he sees me as this depressed gothic chick, he'll laugh in my face and would have regretted the day he started going out with me! _She thought to herself.

"I don't care! He's just this pretty boy that I dated. I really don't give a damn." She denied bitterly, returning to her tanning position on the hood of the car.

Carrie could sense the pain and anxiety Leah felt. Obeying what she said, she returned inside the car, talking to the two guys. 

A couple cheerleaders walked by, snickering and gossiping about Leah and her friends.

"Hey Leah, you know that leather is, like, so last year. And there can be a possible lights-out at one of these games, so can I borrow you fluorescent tubes that you call legs?" One of the snotty junior cheerleaders spoke up.

"Wow, "fluorescent" must be a huge word to you; have you been reading the dictionary? And that diss is one of your most originals. Please reach into your bra and grab a Kleenex for me if I break down into tears." Leah didn't even bother to get up.

The junior Cheerleaders, angrily took their poms-poms before and left. Leah wasn't even trying to diss them; she was too preoccupied by the thought that Scott was back. She knew she had to talk to him, to patch up the unfinished things.

"Hey, I'm going to get a drink at the concession." Leah announced and saw Carrie give her a "Good-luck" smile. She left her leather jacket on the hood of the car as she fixed up her black tank top and smooth out the crease on her tight black jeans. She walked briskly towards the concession stand, in hopes to find him there.

Looking around, she saw Rob and Mike scoring the touchdown, causing commotion. She spun around, not seeing the object of her affection. As the crowd calmed down, she caught Jaclyn's eye.

Wanting so badly to ask her where Scott was, she stared at her as she smiled. Staying with her reputation, she casually ignored and continued looking around.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reaching home, he noticed that his Dad was still not home. Scott jogged up to his room and took off his T-shirt as he went into his room and rummaged through his closet. Slipping on a white beater, he took a black buttoned-up shirt he hasn't worn in ages, and slipped it on. It fitted like a glove. He quickly ran down the stairs and took off for the game again. On his way there, he passed by Leah's house again. Hoping that she'd show up at the party so he can talk to her, he looked at his watch to find that he didn't have that much time to lose. It was 6:20 PM already. He had to meet his friends before they take off to the party. 

Noticing that the entrance to the front of the bleacher was blocked by neighbors; he took the route behind the bleachers and into the concession stands. He walked past quickly, noticing that girl with the murky eyes that crashed into him earlier, sitting on the hood of the car with a leather jacket. He smiled at her before he disappeared into the concession stands.

A couple moments later, Leah walked out of the concession stand grumpily. She sat on the edge of the hood.

"Did you see him?" Carrie asked, handing her the leather jacket.

She shook her head.

'He just went in! He just came from behind and went in! You'll still see him if you go in now." Carrie encouraged.

"Carrie, I don't care anymore. What's the use of digging up the painful memories and getting hurt all over again." Leah spoke up as she tied her long wavy brown hair into a messy ponytail.

Meanwhile, Scott climbed into his spot, next to Jaclyn.

"Where did you go? Did you change? The party isn't really that important." She teased.

He chuckled.

"No, a tiny girl with really dark eyes ran into me with her corndog. She looked really familiar but I just wasn't sure who she was. I asked who she was but she just ran off." Scott explained.

_Carrie. That was Carrie and that's why Leah was looking around. _Jaclyn thought to herself.

"Did you see Leah on your way in?" Jaclyn inquired.

"No, is she here?" Scott asked with anxiety.

"She was looking around a couple minutes ago. You might see her at the party later, don't worry." She placed her hand on his, reassuring him.

The game came to an end and Scott's school team won by a landslide. As parents were congratulating their kids, Scott and Jaclyn went to congratulate their friends.

"You were great!" Jaclyn shrieked, giving Mike a victory kiss. 

"I gotta bring the stuff in. Wanna give me a hand there, Barringer?" Rob asked, grabbing a big bag filled with footballs.

Scott took the other bag of footballs and went off with Rob; leaving Jaclyn and Mike. As they walked toward the concession stand, they saw Leah, Carrie and the two guys.

"Hi Leah." Jaclyn spoke up as Mike tugged her, trying to pull her away. 

"Hi." Leah replied coolly, trying to show that she doesn't care.

"Are you looking for Scott? He is in the equipment room with Rob." Jaclyn pointed over to where they were.

"Oh Scott's back? I didn't even know." Leah lied, her lips trembling.

"Are you going to go to Mike's party? Mike would really like it if you guys can come. Right Mike?" Jaclyn elbowed his rib, letting out a shudder.

"Yeah, the more the merrier." Mike muttered, rolling his eyes.

"We'll see, if we've got nothing else better to do." Leah continued to keep an eye open for Scott.

Carrie tugged onto Leah's jacket, motioning for her to go. They all took off for their car and drove off quickly.

"All done. Let's go back to Mike's house." Rob suggested.

"Scott, you just missed Leah. She said she might be coming tonight." Jaclyn added.

Scott nodded motionless and smiled.

_I wanted to talk to her that badly but how come, now that I think about it, I've got nothing to say to her. _He thought to himself as all 4 of them took off to Mike's house.

*********************************************************************************************************************8

_I wonder when he's going to call. _Shelby thought to herself as she sat on his bed, looking at his belongings.

"Shel? Are you okay?" Auggie slowly proceeded.

"Huh?" Shelby shook her head as she came back into reality.

"This is exactly why I don't want any of that! I don't want to become obsessive and act like that." Daisy placed her arm on David's shoulder for support.

"It's true love." Juliette swooned.

"So Shelby, who was that call from? Before lights-out last night?" Ezra just entered into the boys' dorm to find everyone there.

A smile spread itself across her face, lighting up the room.

"My cousin Ted." She mischievously grinned.

"I'm sure you and your "Cousin Ted" had a great conversation. Now we better get to the lounge, we gotta do group." Auggie pointed at the clock as everyone started to clear out of the dorm.

_Just one more day. After tomorrow, he'll be back in my arms and he'll never leave again. _She thought to herself as she put his pillow back on his bed.

So what's going to happen? Will Leah and Scott run into each other at the party? Wait to read and find out! R & R!


End file.
